


Day 034

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [34]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Mention of SA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 034

Merrill was waiting for Aveline when she and her guards arrived at the gates of the Alienage. No other elves were outside the walls, but many were watching from the rooftops, crossbows trained on the approaching humans. Merrill knew that if she said the wrong thing today, someone she cared for would die. Her clothes were already drenched in nervous sweat.

“Aveline, Donnic,” she called out. Donnic gave her a curt nod while Aveline only fixed her with a stare that threatened to turn her legs to jelly.

“Stand aside Merrill,” Aveline called out. “I’m in no mood for this today.”

“This is my home now,” Merrill said, taking a tentative step forwards. “I can’t just let you march in her and start hitting things like you do. Like a human.”

“Any high ground the elves had is buried under a pile of bodies,” Aveline shot back.

“I think you’ll find,” Merrill said, “that the pile of dead elves is bigger than the one of humans.” This wasn’t going well. Aveline was like a tree, you could push all day without moving her an inch. “I know you want to help your guards. But you cannot expect the elves to just let you kick in one their doors every time one of us steps out of line. We don’t want a fight either and our Hahren is willing to talk.”

“Unless you turn over the murderers immediately there is nothing to talk about,” Aveline said. There was a general noise of agreement from the crowd of guards. “Four guards into the Alienage yesterday and never came out. I cannot just let this go.”

“We’re not asking you to,” Merrill said. “But we need to know you’re not going to punish all the elves for something not all of us are guilty of.”

“As of this moment you are all protecting murderers, that is crime enough.”

“So are you,” Merrill said. Even if it was true, Merrill knew it was the wrong thing to say even as the words were leaving her mouth.

“How dare you,” Aveline snarled, advancing on Merrill. Donnic and the other guards followed and the elves on the rooftops took aim with their crossbows. 

Merrill ran a few steps forwards and held her hands up.

“Don’t shoot,” she called to the elves. “Nobody needs to do any shooting right now. Just let me talk some more.”

Aveline held up a hand to her guards who fell back, all except Donnic who stayed at her side, shield up, eyes on the archers. 

“I take my commitment to those I protect seriously,” Aviline said. “For the past three years you have been among that number. Do not make me choose between you and my guards.”

Merrill could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She was angry now, and hated her eyes for making her look weak, but she couldn't hold them back. Her voice cracked as she spoke. 

“You make that choice every day, and you never choose me,” she said. “Since you have become Captain we have been trying to tell you that your guards hate us. They use their power to get away with things you would never allow if they tried on humans.”

“I-” Aveline started to reply but Merrill cut her off. She was done being the good, quiet elf. The one who didn’t cause trouble.

“You always say you’ll ‘look into it’ but you never do and bad things keep happening to us. Now we have started standing up for ourselves and you’re going to punish us for it.”

“These aren’t your people Merill,” Aveline said. “You might live among them but do you think they would stand by you if they knew what you are? Would they defy the templars for you?”

“We’re all one people Aveline,” Merrill said. Over the Captain’s Shoulder Merrill saw the guards part to let someone through.

“Aveline,” Hawke called out. “What are you doing?”

“My job,” she replied.

“Not well,” Hawke replied joining the group of representatives. Somehow the guards and elves looked even more on edge.

“You dare?” Aveline snarled. “These elves killed four of my guardsmen.”

“These elves specifically?” Hawke asked. “Elves in general? Merrill?” There was a long silence and the two stared at each other.

“If not these elves, they are at least protecting the murderers.”

“You're guards are not dead,” Merrill blurted. “At least not all of them. They attacked a shopkeeper and there was a fight. Brennan and at least one other are alive and being taken care of.”

“If my guards attacked an elf, it wouldn’t have been without sufficient cause,” Aveline said. 

“Can you guarantee that?” Hawke asked. He was getting away with far more than Merrill would have dared. “The Qunari attack started because one of your guards though he could get away with raping elves.”

“We only have the word of two murderers on that,” Aveline replied. “We don’t have Guardsman Lucas’s side of the story because, if you remember, he was murdered. My guards risk their lives every day to keep the people of Kirkwall safe. My responsibility is-”

“Is to all the citizen’s of Kirkwall,” Hawke snapped. “Regardless of the shape of their ears.”

“What do you want me to do?” Aveline said. “Turn my men around and leave. Tell them that it doesn't matter that their friends are dead. I stand by my men, they deserve justice.”

“I don’t have a solution,” Hawke said. “If you want to know what is just, talk to Anders. You have stood by me.” Hawke dropped his voice so the other guards couldn’t hear him. “Even though I have done some questionable things over the years. I trust that you would have laid me flat if I crossed a line. We both want what is best for the city and I need you to trust me when I say that this is a line you do not want to cross.”

“Captain,” Donnic cut in. Even Merrill could tell that he felt awkward with the direction the conversation was going. “The elves are well entrenched and a direct attack will end with heavy casualties.”

Aveline took a long, deep breath before speaking. “You stand with the elves, Hawke?”

“I’m here to prevent a bloodbath. Not to help murderers escape justice.”

Aveline turned to her guards. “Set up a barricade in the street. Close off all access points to the Alienage. No one goes in or out.” She turned to Merrill. “Tell your Hahren that I am willing to discuss the return of my guardsmen and the arrest of the murderers. Until then, we have nothing more to discuss.”

With that the Guard Captain and Donnic returned to her men. Merrill breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn’t fixed anything but at least she hadn’t made anything worse.

“Are you coming to the Alienage?” she asked Hawke. “You’re probably the only human welcome inside right now.”

“I’m not sure I am,” Hawke said eyeing the elves on the rooftop. “I think I’ll stay at Gamlen’s house for a while. I’ll be close enough to help if there’s any trouble.”

“Won’t your uncle be annoyed if you go back?” That was hardly the most important issue but merrill had to ask.

“I’ll give him enough money so spend the next few nights at the Rose,” Hawk said. He passed Merrill a waterskin. Merrill could sense the lyrium inside. She wasn’t sure if that was a show of support or a warning against using blood magic. She supposed it didn’t matter. She watched Hawke walk past the guards and out of sight. They didn’t even bother to ask Aveline if Hawke was exempt from the blockade.


End file.
